Yamato Man
is a combat Robot Master modeled after a samurai warrior. Although his armor appears to be heavy, it was made thin and as light as possible to improve his mobility, but reducing his defense. He has the Japanese spirit, and has great respect for Knight Man due to his valor and honor. Yamato Man's weapon is the Yamato Spear, which he uses to throw spear heads at enemies. However, he has a short supply of ammo, and has to pick them up after use. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he was stolen and reprogrammed by Mr. X to help him conquer the world. His weakness is the Silver Tomahawk. Strategy If not for his short stock of spear heads, Yamato Man would be a much more difficult enemy to defeat. He uses two different attacks: one on which he spins his spear and throws its main tip, then runs to retrieve it. The player has to jump over the spear head, then again when Yamato Man approximates to avoid being tackled by him. His other attack consists of jumping very high while spinning his spear and shooting a barrage of heads that spread out. This has to be avoided by moving through an opening between the spear heads. Caution must be taken when sliding to avoid them, especially if the player is trying to dodge the center head - the first or third one will land directly on them when they complete the slide. Yamato Man is vulnerable at every moment of the fight. His weakness is Silver Tomahawk, and can hit him when he is jumping if aimed properly, but one must get close in order to hit him when he is on the ground as the weapon has an upward arc. He is defeated by seven hits of this weapon. He is also weak to the Rush Power Adaptor, although proper timing is required to use the Adaptor properly. The player must be careful to avoid any of Yamato Man's attacks (made all the more difficult by the fact they cannot slide with the Adaptor and its bounding box is larger than that of the regular Mega Man) as any hit will cancel the charged shot and the Adaptor's fully-charged shot has a very short range. Data Mega Man 6 Stats Energy: Solar Power Height: 161 cm (5.3 feet) Weight: 149 kg (328 lbs.) Attack: 199 Defense: 185 Mobile: 31 ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data Stage enemies *Ben K *Cyber Gabyoall *Dachone Ltd. Ed. *Gamarn and Gamadayu *Gabgyo *Katonbyon *Propeller Eye *Shigaraky *Spring Face Bomb *Tadahou *Teck Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Yamato Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 6. *''* For Mega Buster, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when it is fully charged.'' *''* For Rush Power Adapter, the first number is with uncharged shots; the second number is damage inflicted from fully-charged shots. The half-charged shot does the same damage as the uncharged shot.'' Other media ''Mega Man Megamix In the manga series, Yamato Man is a Japanese robot that entered in the first World Robot Championship in the story "The Strongest Enemy to Date", where he informs Cut Man and Guts Man that Copy Mega Man is on a rampage after they find him in horrible shape after his battle with Copy Mega Man. In the story "Moon of Darkness" from Rockman Gigamix, he is defeated by Mercury. He was later repaired and appears briefly at the end of the story "Toward a Bright Tomorrow". Other appearances Yamato Man also appeared in the ''Rockman 6 manga and has a cameo appearance in the Rockman & Forte manga. He has a brief cameo in ''Mega Man'' #20 by Archie Comics alongside Knight Man. Gallery MM6-YamatoMan.jpg|Yamato Man's original Mega Man 6 artwork. R20YamatoMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Yamato Man. R20SamuraiSpear.png|Yamato Man's Samurai Spear. MegamixYamatoMan.png|Yamato Man in Mega Man Megamix. YamatoGigamix.jpg|Yamato Man in the manga Mega Man Gigamix. YamatoIkehara.jpg|Yamato Man in the manga Rockman 6. R&FMW8Yamato.png|Yamato Man's cameo in the manga Rockman & Forte. YamatomanNP.jpg|Yamato Man from Nintendo Power magazine. Trivia *The word Yamato (大和) means "ancient Japan". **The Yamato is also one of the oldest hereditary monarchy still in existence. *Yamato Man's quote from his CD data, "Nippon Banzai!", means "Long live to Japan!". Nippon (日本) means Japan and banzai (ばんざい) is an exclamation that literally means "ten thousand years" and is typically translated as "long live" in English. *Yamato Man's appreciation of katanas (referenced as "Japanese sword" in his CD Data) is a reference to the fact that samurai usually fought with katanas instead of spears. However, due to the unpopularity of melee weapons like Top Spin among players, it was decided from the beginning that Yamato Man would not use a katana. *Yamato Man's head is based off the kabuto-style samurai helmets that often sport ornate crests (which were unique signatures to distinguish certain individuals/families/clans from each other). *Yamato Man is purple in most of his artwork, while in his Mega Man 6 mugshot, he is blue, with most of his yellow highlights white. The only highlight that remains its original color is the crest on his kabuto. In addition, the green button on his chest is yellow on his in-game sprite. *Yamato Man is the only boss in the game to have 2 weaknesses, the Silver Tomahawk and Rush Power Adaptor (he is semi-weak to the uncharged shot and the charged shot does as much damage as his weakness). *According to Gaijin Goombah, Yamato Man greatly represents Japan. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots whose maker is unknown